


Jus in Bello

by Emma_Oz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Jus in Bello Henriksen shoots Sheriff Melvin Dodds while he is possessed. Deputy Phil Amici is left to fight off the possessed townspeople with the help of Nancy the secretary.  At the end, of course, everyone who doesn’t have the last name Winchester is killed.</p>
<p>I get that the focus of Supernatural is closely, obsessively, on Sam and Dean, and that in order for them to experience maximum manpain they must see other people they know die. However, I prefer to imagine that they all survived, providing a valuable network of support and Police information to Hunters across America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jus in Bello

I had figured that after it was all over, after Dean and Sam had shot through and Henriksen had gone back to spin lies to the FBI about what had gone down, things might settle down. Sure, I’d seen my neighbours possessed by devils, but they didn’t remember it. 

The Winchesters had told us to salt our houses. Crazy thing to do - I had to tell Jeannie it was to deal with the slug problem in the garden. 

I thought I’d be doing that for the rest of my life, but I didn’t realise I would be doing a whole lot of even weirder stuff on a permanent basis. It turns out that once you’ve seen a monster - gotten involved in a hunt they call it - you’re more involved than that. You’re in for life. 

The Winchesters must have told a few of their friends about us because before we knew it we had a steady trickle of strange visitors. 

The first one to arrive was a grim faced vet who’d been clawed by something big in the woods. I’d have said bear, but he introduced himself as a friend of the Winchesters. 

I must have looked blank cos he added, ‘John Winchester’s boys, they said you’d be able to help out.’ 

Turned out he wanted someone to bandage his back while he drank my good whiskey, picked dirt out of the wounds he could reach, and cursed. Joe did it, looking sick all the while. 

As soon as he was cleaned up he shot through, but a couple of weeks later another friend of the Winchesters showed up. She wanted a BOLO lifted. I can’t do that, I’m just a local sheriff, but I did get Joe to report her hotfooting south while she was actually laid up in my cabin. 

We put up a couple of Hunters there most months, always with a string of things they want. Ammo, food, medical attention. Money. Nancy keeps a supply of cookies in her drawer, ready for them, and I’ve never yet seen one turn her down. 

One request was specifically for Nancy. He wanted a vial of her blood. ‘Not much,’ he said, ‘Just enough for a binding spell.’ 

‘Bind it to me,’ I suggested but he shook his head. 

‘It doesn’t bind the person, it binds the ghost. And Nancy’s blood will be stronger because she’s a virgin.’ 

He paused and everyone looked at poor Nancy. ‘You are still a virgin, right?’ She blushed but nodded. 

After he had the sample in a vial he grinned at her. ‘Sam told me to tell you that he used to have to give up his blood for Hunters too. Said it was damn embarrassing but it was for good cause.’ 

Nancy relaxed a little after that, and gave him a cookie so I figure things were OK. 

And that wasn’t even the weirdest thing we got asked for. Enough fertiliser and nitro to blow Hoover dam. Never did find out what that was for. A Police escort for a corpse stolen from the local funeral home. Babysitting three snotty nosed kids for nearly two weeks. I thought someone would notice we had them in the lock up for sure. 

Joe is raring at the bit, wanting to go out hunting himself. I’ve told him that he should remember the good we do.


End file.
